


A Demon in a Therapist's Office

by MizzieOnTumblr



Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley, Frankenstein - Nick Dear
Genre: Gen, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizzieOnTumblr/pseuds/MizzieOnTumblr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frankenstein visits a therapist, who sends him away in fear.  The doctor writes in his journal afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Demon in a Therapist's Office

**Date: April 1, 1798**

Today, a demon came into my office, disguised in a long black cloak. At first I saw him as no more than a mere man. I told him to leave, having another appointment at that time, but he insisted that I allow him to speak with me. I continued to protest, and he told me not to worry. He had taken care of my other appointment. I was sitting, and he was standing just inside the closed door, so it wasn't until he came closer to me that I realized his full height. The demon must have been at least eight feet tall. He did not lower his hood, so I could not see his inhuman face just yet, and I assumed that he was the victim of some sort of strange birth defect causing him to be so large. Needless to say, I allowed him to sit down, and began the most unique interview I have ever had.

I asked him what he had come for, assuming he was going to request something of me, but he told me it was just to talk. I must admit, before he told his story, I considered the idea that he could be a Mason, as I have had a few run-ins with them over the years.

He began to speak. His voice was difficult to understand: it was harsh and sore sounding, as if he had yelled non-stop for days before the interview. He especially had trouble with the letter "a", which came out as no more than a sharp breath, sounding much more like an "h". Still, after the first few lines of his story, I completely forgot about his voice, and became involved with his tale.

It was the strangest thing I had ever heard. He told me that he was born of a scientist, who brought his fully grown body to life instead of giving him a natural birth. He did not clarify exactly what this meant, and I hesitated to ask, fearing that he would not allow me to interrupt. He continued, telling me how he had met a family - the formerly well respected DeLaneys - who banished him the moment they saw him. I had the feeling that he had stalked them for a while before he attempted to meet them, giving them a reason to feel so hateful towards him.

The story continued awkwardly, with him telling me about the books he had read, saving a child, being shot, killing a child. It was the most disgusting thing I had ever heard, and when I realized that he had only just begun his tale, I stopped him. I told him that murderers had no place in my office, and that he should turn himself in. He asked me if I had ever heard of a Victor Frankenstein. I did not know Victor personally, but I had been friend with Alphonse, his father, for many years. It was his next question that made me fearful, and I asked him to leave immediately after I had heard it. You see, the fiend asked me if I knew where Victor's father lived. I refused to answer, and after I did so, he stood up. He removed his hood.

I saw that this was no man, but a beast. A terrible, ugly creature that deserves no more than to be sent into an asylum forever, kept away from any decent life. He is to be treated as a rat, not a human.

Naturally, as these things often are, he left before I could take any action of capturing him. Not that I could, due his monstrous size, but I did consider attempting this. No…he left far too quickly and menacingly for me to even try. After I knew he had left the building, I exited my office, and asked every employee if they knew where he had gone to. None were able to answer, each being to afraid to stop the demon. There was no way I could blame them for that.

I haven't seen this being since our encounter, but can only hope that he has ended up struck by lightning, so he may die the same way he was born. I pray that God does not pity this creature, and that our race may be protected from it.

Signed,

Dr. Harold Reed


End file.
